memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:USS Olympia
Clarification, please... :Wreckage of the Olympia may have been comprised of the Star Trek III wreckage of the USS Enterprise. Could someone please clarify this sentence - I simply don't understand it. IIRC, there was no "physical" wreckage seen in the DS9 episode, or was the scene of Enterprise burning up in orbit reused here? A picture might help, too. -- Cid Highwind 14:40, 24 March 2006 (UTC) :There is a scene where the Chaffee flys towards the caves over the wreckage of the Olympia. -- Paradise Lost and Found 14:42, 24 March 2006 (UTC) ::Reportedly the Constitution-class "burnt up saucer" from Star Trek III, and the same version ship nacelles were seen on the planet itself. This is the physical wreckage that was seen in the DS9 episode itself. ::We would need to satisfy the research policy by stating in a background note -- "who said this was the NCC-1701 saucer?".. an interview? a comment in a secondary resource publication? something we could link to to keep overzealous deletionists from removing the information about what we were actually looking at in the valid resource, canon episode -- Captain M.K.B. 15:21, 24 March 2006 (UTC) ::I've looked in the article -- the wreckage picture is already included. To my eye, it looks like the NCC-1701 saucer (as it was seen in and ). This could be verified from an official studio source, since my word and judgment is hardly the final word, is it? -- Captain M.K.B. 15:25, 24 March 2006 (UTC) :::It's been 2 1/2 years, so I've removed that comment as being uncited. I also removed the "origins" of the ship "presumably named after". I'm sure the Encyclopedia can clarify the origin for reinclusion of that section. --Alan 12:44, 14 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Doug Drexler has comments about the saucer on his blog http://drexfiles.wordpress.com/2009/02/17/transmission-point-nemecek/ he states "that is was built up from leftover Trek III stuff, and Greg Jein set it up. - Doug" so the saucer was made from the ST:III model. Mithril 00:57, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :::Personally I think, since no remarks have been made on screen, visual evidence rules....I.E. there were still some "Connies" in service, Olympia being one of them...I know, there is no canon reference, however there is no counter argument either, onscreen or otherwise... Methinks then visuals as shown RULES...If we see wreckage, lets' say from BOBW 2 and it shows clearly identifiable wreckage, now everybody says, "It's only wreckage"...No, if no absolute statement has been made by whoever concerned, then visual evidence RULES. So in my mind, yeah Olympia was a as well as the wreckage in BOBWII Sennim 02:38, January 16, 2010 (UTC) First of all, this discussion doesn't seem to be concerned with whether we want to call this ship a Constitution-class vessel or not - it's about some piece of background information. That aside, I think we really can't identify the remains without a doubt. Saucer and nacelle parts could probably at least belong to a Miranda-class as well. So, I believe we shouldn't add this to the article as fact. -- Cid Highwind 15:05, January 16, 2010 (UTC)